In any organization, the skills collectively possessed by individuals of the organization can determine the capabilities of the organization as a whole. Previously, there was no centralized method or system for managing skills which are complex and wide-ranging. There was also no effective way for individuals to review skills they possess and to discover other skills which they can cross-train and leverage—either to enhance their existing roles and responsibilities, or possibly change skills and get involved with another area and thereby grow their career. The limited visualizations of skill sets offered to the individuals were static and non-interactive, which is not ideal.
When organizations grow and begin hiring new technical employees, this tremendous influx of new resources and talent makes the overall skill set of the organization increasingly difficult to comprehend. The challenge gets increasingly difficult over time. Further, to allow such companies to both retain and attract talent such companies want to ensure that they can provide a clear path for employees to manage their careers and talent growth effectively. Such companies are also challenged to be able to efficiently allocate technical resources, and to visualize technical areas in which their current employees are strong, and areas in which their current employees need further training (or new employees need to be recruited) to help the company compete in the marketplace.